


Cough Syrup

by SnowWhitesBite



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's dad is a dick, Child Abuse, Homeless Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhitesBite/pseuds/SnowWhitesBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knew his father didn't approve of him being gay, but when he pictured him telling his father about Kurt this wasn't at all what he expected to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter and my first Glee fic. Please tell me if you find any mistakes and if you have a sugestion for how to make it better. I'm gonna need need all the help I can get. 
> 
> Anyway in this chapter Blaine becomes homeless... :( Poor baby.

Blaine stared at his father, holding his cheek that was already beginning to bruise. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I mean Blaine knew this wasn’t going to be the best conversation they have ever had, but it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. 

“Get the FUCK OUT” His father yelled again. Like he had been shocked Blaine broke out of his stupor and ran for the door not want to get hit again. He ran to his car, as he got in the drivers set he realized his keys were on his dresser with his phone, and wallet. Sobbing Blaine sat there for a while longer absorbing the warmth his car provided, compared to the Ohio winter night. He pulled himself together enough so that he could see through his tears, he opened the door of his car. He felt the cold air on his wet cheeks, and wiped the tears of as well as he could, before more and more came.

Sighing he got out of his car and quietly closing the door not wanting his father to know he was still here. Blaine shivered at the thought, before pulling his jacket closer around his body as he slowly walked away from the house he grew up in. 

As he walked he tried to think of where to go. Kurt’s was his first thought, but he brushed that thought away. He didn’t want to be a burden. He continued to walk until he realized he was subconsciously walking to Kurt’s. He quickly changed his course to McKinley High School hoping that the shop teacher forgot again to lock the shop door as snow began to fall on Lima, Ohio’s empty streets.


End file.
